


December Day 18

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [18]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Lance Tucker/Reader





	December Day 18

You can’t go through another Christmas making yourself pretend that you are loved. Lance Tucker will always be Lance “The Fucker” Tucker, and you don’t know why you ever thought he might change. 

You tell him you love him every night before you go to bed. He just smirks. You two had been dating for 2 years, and you are pretty surprised to not have seen any cheating scandals to be honest.

You can’t do it anymore. No matter how much you love him, you can’t be in a relationship where you know it’s not going anywhere anymore.

You are packing your stuff when you hear the door slam open. “Shit.” You hadn’t replied to his last few texts. You hoped he would be at practice long enough for you to get everything packed and into your car. Guess you had bad luck. 

He came strutting up to your bedroom door and leaned against it. “What the fuck are you doing, y/n?”

“Listen, Lance. I can’t do this anymore. I love you too much and you don’t love me at all. After two years you can’t even make yourself say it. This isn’t going anywhere. I want a marriage and kids and you can’t give that too me. I just can’t…”

You were starting to cry. Your eyes were blurry so you didn’t see him come up to you. He wrapped his arms around you and made soothing noises to calm you down before talking.

“Y/n, I hate that you don’t know I love you. Baby, I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” he started to move away from you and the next thing you know he is down on one knee and has a ring box in his hand. 

“Y/n, I’ve been planning this for months. I was going to ask you on Christmas, but I guess now is just as good. Babe, I love you so much. I promise to do better and always make sure you know that I love you. Please, marry me?”

“Oh my gosh, Lance! Yes! Of course!”

He jumped up to kiss you and hug you tight. 

“Well, this was almost the worst Christmas of my life.”

"Mine too. I love you.”


End file.
